


Dean VS The Intersect

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Chuck (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester gets a mysterious email from his former best friend and discovers a world of monsters and secret societies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this follows the Pilot of Chuck pretty much exactly, just with Dean and company as the characters. I will be writing sequels that will deviate more from the show later! Enjoy!

“Chuck, this is a bad idea.” 

“Well, we can’t stay here, Dean!”

“I’m not exactly comfortable with the plan,” Dean continues as Chuck pushes open the window with one hand while adjusting his balaclava with the other. 

“Plan? What plan! This is survival!” Chuck ties the final not in the sheets and throws the makeshift rope out the window.

They both turned to the door as they heard footsteps approaching. “That’s him. We’ve been compromised!” And he climbed out the window holding tight to the sheets. “I’m a ghost!” Chuck squeaked out, still completely visible but now outside the window. 

“Chuck, you can’t leave me like this. You can’t do this to me man,” Dean moaned at his best friend, clutching the flashlight in his hands. This wasn’t going well at all. 

The door opened to reveal the six foot four menace they had been trying to allude. Sam planted a hand on his hip and gave them his best bitch face. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“Ah, ah, escaping,” They were in spy gear, climbing out the window. Wasn’t it obvious?

Chuck struggled trying to climb back inside, but failed, holding on for dear life. 

“From your own birthday party?” Sam’s eyebrows tried to rise up in to his hair line in his exasperation.

“Hey, Sam,” Chuck let go of the makeshift rope with one hand to wave at him. 

“Ah, you know bro, the thing is, Chuck and I don’t really feel like we’re fitting in at my birthday party” He told him sarcastically, “considering we don’t know any of them, cause they are all your friends and they all happen to be lawyers.” 

“Lawyers,” Chuck chimed in helpfully, still struggling with the sheet rope, “who don’t even get our jokes.” 

“Well, your jokes,” Dean corrected him, with a sideways glance. His jokes were awesome.

“Okay, my jokes,” he admitted, shrugging then clutching at the sheet rope.

“Chuck, I invited real live people to this thing. For you,” he adds poking at the air for emphasis. “So please, let’s go.” He turns to leave then turns back glaring at the still struggling bearded man in the window. “Chuck Shurley, you stay here,” then closes the door shaking his head and probably rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

Dean stood up knowing he was doomed to going back outside. “Need a hand?” He asked Chuck absently. 

“Nah, I’m okay,” he deadpans as he drops all pretense and stood up without help since they were on the first floor anyway. Dean smirked at the man affectionately. At least he had his short bearded best friend at his side. 

~~~

As soon as he was outside Sam was leading him by the collar towards a group of lip glossed women in sleek and expensive looking cocktail dresses. They bombard him with questions This was a freaking nightmare. 

Blond with blue eyes asked him if he was in costume, grabbing his drab gray tie and leading him forward. 

“Uh,No, I work for the Nerd Herd-”

“Nerd Herd? That is so cute! What do you really wanna do?” The brunette asked.

“Well, I’m working on a five-year plan. I just need to choose a font.” None of them laughed at his joke, circling him like sharks. Maybe Chuck had been right. 

“What’s with the bandages on your fingers?”

“It’s from Call of Duty, controller chafe’s the fingers after several hours,” He deadpanned, though he had actually burnt them fixing his Impala over the weekend. He didn’t really feel like explaining his car to these people. They probably wouldn’t understand. 

The girl not only glared at him in disdain but she simply turned on her heel and walked away. Where was Chuck when he needed him?

“So Sam said you went to Standford?” This from his right, he turned and found another blond interrogating him. 

“Yes, that is technically true-”

“I graduated in ‘02! What was your major?”

“Engineering…” he hedged. Did they have to bring up every sore subject, tonight?

“Oh my god! I knew this girl. She was an engineer,” Dean felt his insides twist into a knot. Oh right, they did have to bring up every sore subject. “She ran track, and was a gymnast too.”

“Anna Milton?” Dean provided, the blond nodded enthusiastically. “She was my RA.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s she doing now?” Another soul lost to the angelic Anna Milton.

“Oh, ah, I think she’s an accountant.” 

~~~

Anna Milton was not an accountant.

She fell to the floor, her chest covered in blood a gash in her forehead. Back on her feet in moments she dashed to the only thing in the room, a solitary computer on a pedestal. The screen reads ‘Intersect Computer, For Authorized Personnel Only.’ 

She plugs in some cables and slides a pair of sunglasses onto her face. 

“Well,” she told the empty room. “Time to say goodbye.”

She pressed enter.

The white room is suddenly revealed to be a bank of screens all flashing with random images. 

A male voice came over the intercom. “Security Breach.”

~~~

“So are you seeing anyone?”

“Well there was this one girl. At Standford. Her name was Jo. We met freshman year.” 

“That was awhile back…” the girl mused, her face falling. Dean hardly notices as he gets pulled back into memories of Jo. Her long blond hair and no nonsense demeanor. 

“I remember when I met Jo…” The girl was looking around as if trying to escape, barely listening to him. Dean wasn’t actually paying attention to her either, lost as he was in his own private reverie. “Back then Jo, Anna and I we were inseparable…” 

~~~

Sam frowned as he came up behind Jess, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning his head into hers. She kissed his cheek in greeting. 

“Captain Awesome!” One of her friends crowed loudly, fist in the air as she passes by. Sam grins at his girlfriends nickname. She really was awesome. 

“How’s he doing?” Sam asked her, afraid of the answer. He had been chatting with his friends and had made Jess do the surveillance. 

“Not awesome,” Jess reported with a disappointed tone. They both watched the crowd of people slowly dissipate from around his brother. 

The party swirls around him and he sits down dejectedly on the fountain edge. Sam heard him curse a quiet “son of a bitch” as he sat on a stone bench out of the way. Sam let out a frustrated sigh. Some part of him couldn’t reconcile the brother who had practically raised him to the dejected mess he saw in front of him. He had always had such confidence, he had been smart and social, the minute he had been kicked out of Standford he had given up. On everything. Now he just went through the motions.

~~~

Anna looked up, outside she heard guards attempting to open the door. Glancing at her phone to see if everything had uploaded, she opened her contact list. Then from her other pockets she pulled out an explosive. Slapping the bomb on the computer she took off her jacket. The counter ticked down as she braced herself and ran full tilt at the door, timing it just right to use the blast to knock herself through the door. The guards, pinned beneath the door groaned as she launched herself down the hall.

Reaching the roof, she scrolled through the list till she finds the email address she was looking for. Sirens blared into life behind her, she doesn’t even hesitate as she launches herself over to the next roof, guards follow, but can’t keep up.

Having already mapped her route she hops to lower and lower roofs till she can safely land on the ground. Letting her legs take the impact.

She took only five strides before she was shot, right in the chest. 

A man in a black suit steps into view, gun raised and leveled at her. 

“Don’t move.”

“Too late, Singer,” she drawled out, blood trickling fast out of her. She lifted her head to look at the phone in her hand and hit ‘send.’ The screen read “Dean W.”, then self destructed. 

~~~

Dean sat on the fountain edge, loosening his tie and sighing a bit melodramatically. He was a train wreck. 

“Thanks for the party,” he doesn’t even look up, just knows his giant of a little brother is standing behind him. Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he circled around him. “Your seven layer dip?” He touched his half empty beer bottle to Sam’s, “tasted like eight.” Sam smirked shaking his head as he sat next to him. God the man’s hair was getting long. Some night he was gonna sneak into his room with shears and take it all off. 

“Dean, can I tell you something?” Sam asks, giving him the start of his puppy dog eyes. 

“It really was eight layers?”

Sam ignored him,used to his snark, “Even though they may ask, no one actually wants to hear about an old partner. It’s depressing, okay? You need to move on. It’s time-”

“Do we really need to have this discussion again?” Dean huffed out, annoyed. He wasn’t sure when his younger brother had started acting like the elder in this relationship, but he was sure he didn’t like it. 

Sam chuckled, taking a swig of beer. “We’ve rehearsed it enough,” he admitted. 

“Right, well. I’ll get over Jo tomorrow,” and he heaved himself to his feet and shuffled inside, Chuck materializing at his heels as he ducked inside the little town house.

~~~

“So, you talked to some girls…and guys tonight!” Chuck mused aloud, sitting cross legged on the bed. Dean resolutely ignored him while he shot up some zombies on the screen. Chuck tried and failed seven more times to engage the birthday boy in conversation, but Dean just kept running through the torn up landscape of cyberspace ganking zombies with precise little head shots. Chuck devolved into just praising good kills and telling him where ammo packs were when he tried to walk past them. 

The computer beeped. Chuck craned his neck around to the screen to check it out.

“Dude, Anna remembered your birthday!” he exclaimed, swinging his legs off the bed. 

“What?” That pulled him back to reality soon enough. Dean paused the game looking over at the computer where his email was pulled up on screen. Anna Milton was a little bold name at the top of the list of unread emails. 

“You know the one that got you kicked out of school and stole your girlfriend,” Chuck lists helpfully. Dean refrains from actually punching him. But just barely. 

Giving his best friend an annoyed look he hands over the controller and crossed the room, leaning over the keyboard. “Yeah, I think I remember Anna, asshat.”

Chuck sidled up beside him. “So what does she say?”

Dean clicked on the email and it was blank except for a file attachment labeled ‘Standford.zrk’. Dean actually smiled when he recognized it. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have fond memories of the woman. Just that all the memories of her had been sullied by her betrayal. 

“You remember those old text based infocom games? Zork and all those?” Chuck nodded, though he looked perplexed. “Well Anna and I programmed out own version on an old TRS80.”

Chuck just shook his head at his best friend in bewilderment. The poor English major was a little lost when it came to video games. He reserved his nerdiness to book and movie trivia. The guy spoke Elvish for fuck’s sake.

“Now if I could just remember what was in my inventory…” he trailed off, wracking his brain. It had been five years. “Which weapon killed the Wendigo.”

“You know what, you two were really cool back in the day.” 

Dean Stood up straight, towering over his little friend. Chuck raised his head up at him, and gave him look halfway between terror and amusement. “And you’re going home now?” It wasn’t actually a question. 

“Is it that time?” Chuck played along, looking at his wrist even though he wore no watch. 

“Pedal safe!” Dean called after him as he crossed the room, Chuck not even offended. He knew his friends boundaries. Most of the time. 

Chuck waved as he slipped out the bedroom window. He only lived around the corner. 

“Now…let’s see.” He bent back over the keyboard, not even bothering to sit. 

“Use flame thrower on Wendigo.” He types into the bar.

The screen flickers, once, twice and then there is a torrent of images flashing in front of his eyes. He tries to back away but he is caught, his eyes glued to the screen before him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the world coalesced once more into reality, it was to Chuck’s bearded visage before him. Concern and distress on his face as he slapped his cheek gently. 

“Dean? Dean are you okay?”

Dean sat up looking around. His head pounding and his vision going black with the sudden change in position. “Did you spike the punch, man?” Clutching his head, squinting at the brightness flooding his room through the windows. Oh, the sun was up. He didn’t even remember going to bed. 

Chuck straightened up and backed away to give him room. “Something goes wrong and you blame me. Where’s the trust, Dean?” He protested, but added as Dean finds his legs, “Yes, yes I did.”

Squinting around, he pats at himself, realizing he is still in yesterdays clothes. Hie eyes flick to the computer, but the screen is dark. Had he shut it down? Why had he slept on the floor?

Chuck was wringing his hands like a nervous mother, “We need to get to work, it’s already a quarter to nine.”

“Son of a bitch. Give me ten,” he grumbles and heads to the closet for an identical white button down and black slacks. 

Trying to wake himself, he turns up the volume on the shower radio and sets the shower to excruciatingly hot, grateful for the steady water pressure that his rich little brothers money provided. The song he was listening to ended after a few brief moments and a special report took over the airwaves. Delays at the airport due to extra security cause of some military dude landing in LA.

“…General Sternberg will be…” Lights seemed to flicker before his eyes, and for a moment time seemed to still around him. Images flashed before his eyes: a man in uniform, a hotel in the downtown LA area, blueprints. There is more, but he can’t hold onto it. 

When he comes to from the strange little fit, he is leaning against the tiled wall breathing heavily. Dean shakes his head, changing the station to something not giving him acid flashbacks. He hurried through the rest of his shower routine 

~~~

“…It was like I couldn’t stop typing, you know? I haven’t had a spurt of inspiration like that in a long time.” Chuck was rambling at him. Dean could barely pay attention, though he wanted to. He felt off kilter and strange. Like his head was three times to big, or he was half asleep. The headache wasn’t helping. 

“Chuck, I love listening to you talk writing,”and normally his little stories were actually pretty good, “but I have a splitting headache. Actually, could you do me a favor?” Changing his trajectory to the passenger side of the car. “Can you drive this morning? The aspirin hasn’t kicked in yet.”

Chuck halted in his tracks as he caught the keys Dean threw to him. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, you’re going to let me drive? Are you serious?” He asks as they walked past the black 1967 Chevy Impala to the Toyota Yaris with Nerd Herd logo painted across the doors in black white and orange. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, Chuck. It’s a company car, you work for the company. Ergo-”

“I know, I know, you just don’t usually…” he trails off when Dean’s expression turns slightly murderous. “Yes, I shall take on this responsibility.” Dean rolls his eyes, but can’t help himself but smile at his friend. 

“Just do me a favor and avoid the 5, okay? The cops are in a phased deployment.” He blinked unsure where that information had come from or why he had said it. Chuck gave him a strange look, but slid into the drivers seat without further protest. 

~~~

Finally his team had all showed up, only fifteen minutes late collectively, so he could start the little meeting. Ash and Gabriel were huddled to one side of the desk making gross faces at each other. Becky sat on the Nerd Herd desk even though she wasn’t supposed to, and Charlie typed away furiously on her phone ignoring everyone. Chuck, though he wasn’t actually part of the team, stood over by the televisions where Dean had told him to stay.

“Listen up nerds,” he called them nerds affectionately but also ironically since it was their title, “today is going to be a very bad day. We’ve got a computer virus sweeping the Internet and it seems to be especially effective on the Prism Express Laptops. They are calling it the Irene Demova virus.”

Gabriel let’s out a loud inappropriately loud laugh.

Dean nods at him indulgently, he is used to the man’s loud overbearing nature by now. “Yes. The porn star. This is a nasty one, kids.” Dean pulls a Prism Express out from under the desk and opens it. “Yesterday afternoon, the display version of our Prism Express laptop was fried when someone,” Dean looks back at where Chuck stood looking sheepish. “Decided to enter Ms. Demova’s website” Dean typed out the url “and—Becky, Charlie close your eyes—This is what happens.” And he hit enter. Instead of looking away Charlie leans in closer, actually looking up from her phone. There is a sultry voice welcoming them to the site, then pop ups appear all over the screen. The screen flickers, halts and then the computers fans start working overtime until it completely shuts down . 

“Looks like a simple virus. Why isn’t the anti virus stopping it?” Charlie asks, for once seemingly interested in anything work related. “I can see if I can extrapolate some data from the attacked machines.”

“That isn’t really our job,” Dean hedges, unsure why his least productive team member is suddenly volunteering to do extra work. Charlie instantly looks disinterested, her face hidden once more behind her phone. 

“Sure, it’s not our problem why should we fix it,” she mumbles sarcastically under her breath. 

“Good Point!” Chimes in Gabriel, popping a gummy bear in his mouth. Dean was certain he had stolen the candy from the display by the registers, but he wasn’t in the mood to fight him about it today. The man could argue logic to a tree, and his headache made him no match for the man today. 

“No, our job today is to warn people of the virus and tell them to keep an eye on Norton anti-virus for the new update coming soon for just that problem. Let’s all take a moment to thank Chuck for alerting us to the problem.” The whole group looks over at the short bearded pariah.

“Sorry, Dean!’ he lamented, hands in the air like a supplicant. “She drives me crazy, but that’s love.” Chuck apologizes still huddling by the TV’s.

“Alright team, if you will all ignore dirty uncle Chuck. I think that’s everything…”

His eyes floated up the screen above Chuck’s head where a uniformed man was being escorted to the Radison Hotel for a conference and award ceremony to be taking place tomorrow night. 

“…will be normal.” He continued eyes glued to the screen. 

Wasn’t that man he had seen while in the shower this morning? Then images took over his vision again. Blue prints of a hotel, the schematics to a gun. Blood in vials. 

“He’s already there. He landed last night.” The words came out of him unbidden. His team all stared at him perplexed. 

“Who’s already here, Dean-o?” Gabriel asks, tilting his head.

“I…don’t know.” Dean shook his head trying to dispel the uneasy feelings that had been haunting him all day. “You’re all dismissed.” 

 

~~~

“Anna Milton. One of your agents,” Naomi spoke succinctly, her expression calm, but deadly. 

“Milton?!” Uriel protested, his deep baritone incredulous. “She fell off the grid about six months ago.” He wasn’t going to be blamed for a rogue agent on the loose. “We assumed she was dead.”

“Well, now she is.” Naomi said smugly from behind her stark gray metal desk. Her office was sparse, just the desk a chair and stark white and metal accented walls with inset lights. It made Uriel uncomfortable. But he supposed that was the point. 

Uriel refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he wasn’t going to let this woman crack him today. “So what kind of information does this Intersect have on us?” He asked. 

“Everything,” Naomi stated simply. The way she said it made it seem like not only with this a disaster, but that it was Uriel’s fault. 

“What do you mean everything?” 

Naomi pursed her lips and steepled her fingers. “The system was designed to make connections. See patterns across the board. We’ve been feeding it every bit of intel we have. Considering what we are up against we thought it prudent.” Uriel wasn’t so sure about prudence, but he kept quiet. Then she dropped the bombshell. “Michael has decided to conduct this investigation without the garrisons help at this time, Uriel.”

“You can’t just cut us out, Naomi.” Uriel protested. 

The door opened behind him and a gruff bearded man in a black suit was being dragged in by a tired looking Anais. Naomi nods at the man who enters, “Major Singer.” 

This was the last straw, Uriel loses all pretense of civility, “What’s he doing here, this is-” Naomi cuts him off with a wave of her hand. 

“Agent Singer has been assigned to head up the investigation,” her tone sharp and unyielding.

Uriel leaned over the desk, placing his hands on the desk so he could get his face next to her ear. Pitching his voice low so only she could hear, he hissed at Naomi “A human operative? There are WOH secrets on those files.”

“Which he would never read,” Naomi doesn’t bother whispering. “Besides the intersect doesn’t exactly work like that.”

Major Singer frowned at that. “How does it work then? What kind of intel was on this thing?”

Uriel rocked back up off the desk looking over at the man. “Everything. Apparently,” Uriel explained cheekily. Naomi narrowed her eyes at him. 

“For the last six months the Warriors of Heaven, Men of Letters, The Hunters Network and the Judah Initiative have been funneling all they know into this computer. As well as the archives. The computer’s AI was designed to make connections, look for patterns in the chatter and see things we didn’t. We’ve tracked where the signal went and we need to neutralize the threat.” 

“You’re saying someone not only has all the secrets of monsters, but of all the agencies monitoring them as well?”

Naomi purses her lips. “You have an agent on the ground?”

Uriel scrunched up his face at the woman, Naomi was scrutinizing him. He makes his decision. 

“No.” He lies. 

~~~

“Stop the presses, Who’s that,” Chuck sang under his breath as he lingered at the Nerd Herd Desk with Dean, even though he is supposed to be helping customers. It was a slow day. 

Dean picks up the refrain “Vicky Vale. Vicky Vicky Vale-” Completely unaware that someone just walked up the counter. Chuck elbowed Dean. When his eyes come up he drops all his paper work and the phone at his ear that wasn’t even connected to a line. He gapes at the man.

He was dressed sharply in a well cut deep navy suit and white dress shirt and a bright blue tie that matched his eyes. His gaze was intense and Dean stood there mutely trying to collect his thought as the man squinted at him with purse lips. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” He mused, his voice a low gravel that sent a shiver up Dean’s spine. A smirk played at the edge of his lips.

“No. Not at all! That was from Batman,” He explains lamely, shooting Chuck a panicked look. Chuck just makes a face at him that says, ‘dude I don’t know.’

“I see,” Though from his expression, the man had no idea what Dean is talking about. 

The chuckle that escaped Dean’s lips sounded more like a whimper. Feeling completely helpless under his gaze. 

“I’m Chuck,” Chuck says intervening on his behalf holding out his hand. The man stares at his hand as if he isn’t sure what he is supposed to do with it till Chuck drops it to his side again. “This is Dean Winchester. He’s the best Nerd Herder we have here.” Shut up Chuck!

“Winchester, like the gun?” He asked, looking way too interested in his answer. 

Dean licked his lips nervously, “Uh, yeah, well, can’t really choose your own last name,” he says with a laugh.

The man licked his lips as well,looking down for a moment as if hiding a small smile, “Well, you can, but it isn’t really the custom is it.” 

“No…” Dean agrees, the butterflies in his stomach reaching full throttle. “How can I help you…?”

“Jimmy,” he provides pulling something from his pocket and placing it on the counter. “I came about this…” 

Dean’s professionalism takes over then and grabs up the device, trying not to notice the man’s fingers as they brushed against his during the exchange. Giving it a once over and sees the problem. 

“Oh, the new LG. Did you drop it?”

“Will that affect the warranty?”

Dean grinned. “No. Looks like we just need to pop this back in place here and remount the sim card.” A bit of fiddling and the innards and he reassembled it and pushed the ‘on’ button. Within moments the opening chime tinkled from the tiny speakers. “No problem.”

Jimmy tilted his head and gave a little approving nod. “You Geeks are good.”

“Nerds,” Chuck corrected exchanging a look with Dean. 

“I mean Nerd Herd, kind of our title…Nerds.” The man looks like he has no idea what he is talking about, but his eyes positively sparkle at Dean. He swallowed trying to remember how to breathe. This was not good. 

Of course since this is Dean’s life and he worked in retail, a panicked customer was suddenly at the counter brandishing a video camera and towing a pink tutu’d girl behind him. 

“Excuse me, excuse me! I, uh, I have an emergency! I don’t know what went wrong, but I, uh, I shot the entire recital, and now, now it won’t play back!” The man’s voice got louder and higher pitched the more he spoke. 

“Okay, okay,” Dean cooed soothingly, taking the offending camera from the man’s shaking hands. “we’ll just take a look see-” he pressed the release button to check the tape, the compartment was empty. “Sir, you don’t have a tape in here.”

The man looked perplexed. “But it’s digital!”

“Oh, boy.” Chuck groaned next to him, looking anywhere but at the man. 

“Right, yes,” Dean acknowledged, ignoring Chuck, “but you still need digital tape.” Dean glanced over and saw that Jimmy was leaning against the counter observing the exchange with unbridled fascination. 

The man looked down at his daughter in utter defeat. The girl looked up at him with frown. “Mom’s gonna kill me,” he breathes, clenching the girls shoulders. Dean steals a look at Jimmy who had his head cocked to the side and a little frown in the corner of his mouth. He noticed Dean looking at him and his frown flashed into a small smile. It gave Dean confidence and he sprang into action.. 

“Chuck, I need the wall,” Chuck snapped into attention, even saluted Dean before he twirled around towards the bank of televisions. Dean can hear him calling out to the rest of his team for help. 

Dean started to move then turned at Jimmy, “I’m so sorry. Excuse me.” Jimmy nodded, giving him silent permission to go. Smiling in thanks he then gave his full attention to the distraught dad. “This way.” He indicated the man should precede him. 

When they get to the back of the store he crouches down in front of the little ballerina. “You ready?” She only looked more nervous. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m usually in the back row,” She explained plaintively.

“Why?” Dean asked earnestly. 

“I’m too tall; I block the other girls.”

Dean leans in, conspiratorial, “Can I tell you a secret?” She nodded. “Real ballerina’s are tall.” The girl smiled, her nervousness gone. Dean smiled back as he rose to his feet. 

Dean backed away, while Becky inserted a tape into the man’s camcorder. He signaled at Chuck to starts the music and the girl starts to dance. Dean, satisfied his team will now take care of the man, turns back to Jimmy, who is still by the counter. He looks impressed with him. It adds a spring to his step. He only makes it past one aisle before he is intercepted by the the other supervisor on duty, Harry.

“Winchester!” He barks.

“Hi, Harry, look we’ll be back up in five minutes,” Dean protested, immediately on the defensive. Harry isn’t actually above him in rank, but he sure liked to act like he was. 

“Five minutes? Do you know what five minutes means in Buy More dollars?” He continued in his clipped tones, the effect was a little comical since he stood head and shoulders shorter than Dean. 

“I didn’t realize we had our own currency,” Dean quips back, trying to diffuse the situation with humor. Didn’t the man understand that customer service was more important than simple efficiency? 

“We’re not stock boys anymore, Dean! We are leaders. Buy More leaders. And you wonder why Big Rufus wants me as assistant manager.” 

“Wh- there’s an open position? Big Rufus didn’t tell me.” Dean felt a little miffed at the omission. 

“And why should he? He knows you won’t leave the comfort of the Herd,” and he knocks into Dean’s shoulder as he passed him. Dean watched the man storm off with a mix of unease and dislike. 

When he looked back up at the service desk, Jimmy was gone. His chance taken.

“Dean, Dude left his card!” Chuck held up the business card with a goofy grin on his face. Dean tried to ignore soaring feeling that seemed to carry him away.


	3. Chapter 3

“Why won’t you call this guy? This Jimmy Novak?” Chuck asked, looking down at the card in his hands that Dean kept refusing to take from him. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Did you see him?” 

“I’m not really that good a judge on guys, but yes I did. So I will repeat myself: Why won’t you call this guy?”

“Because I live on planet Earth, Chuck.”

“And he doesn’t?” 

Dean rolls his eyes halting by the courtyard fountain. “Why are you following me home?” 

“Cause we’re buddies and we were gonna do friend things…and my computer was acting up last night… ”

“Irene Demova?” Dean gave him a pointed look of disapproval. 

“So beautiful, and so…deadly,” Chuck admits sadly with a hang of his head. “But I really wanted to write some more of that story I was telling you about, and if I don’t write it down while I’m inspired.”

Not in the mood to argue Dean closes the distance to the front door, letting his short friend tag along. “You don’t own a pen and paper?” 

Chuck made a scoffing noise. 

Dean turned the key in the lock and they found a surprise waiting for them in the form a black clad thief making off with his computer tower. 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean curses. The spandexed ninja carefully sets down the tower then crouches into a defensive stance. Chuck takes the opportunity to throw any and everything handy at the intruder, who easily deflects every plate vase and pot thrown.

Dean stands there paralyzed as the plates and pots come flying back at him, but he manages to dodge most of them. 

“Come on, Dean! Do something.” Chuck cried out, having run out of things to throw. 

Dean frowned at his best friend and then decided, what the hell, and rushed forward. 

The ninja, ninja style, simply swept his legs out from under him sending him crashing to the ground. In the same movement the figure swooped up the computer, placing it high on a wall shelf. Yelling out “That’s my friend,” Chuck comes at the him, or her, with a golf club raised high. The ninja takes the club from him easily and starts winging it with deadly precision. Chuck backs himself away into the wall. “Well he’s not that good of a friend.” He admitted flinching.

Dean moved backwards sliding on the floor holding his hands up in surrender. Just then the shelf the computer was on breaks off the wall crashing to the ground in a pile of parts. They all freeze staring at the wreckage. The ninja looks around as if making a decision, then flees out an open window. 

Rubbing his head Dean pulls himself up to a sitting position. His heart hammering in his chest. Had that really just happened? What, was he is a spy movie now? 

“Didn’t you hang that shelf?” He asked Chuck, who is trembling against the wall, his pale features even more ashen than usual. 

Chuck was so done he just rolled his eyes at him. Dean let his head fall back with a thunk on the hardwood floor. 

~~~

Pulling off his black mask Jimmy banged his hands on the steering wheel in frustration. “Damn it.” He curses, and then starts the engine peeling out in his hurry to get away. 

~~~

He knows the verdict before he even lays it out in front of Ash, the Buy More’s computer genius, and his best friend Gabriel, the resident trickster. Dean never-the-less hopes against hope they can do something. Ash looks up from his laptop hooked to the hard drive and shakes his head sadly. 

“I’ve been through it. It’s fried. Dead.” He unplugs his laptop from the burnt out hard drive. “This hard drive…has been murdered.” 

Dean sighs at his mullet haired employee but knows, if Ash can’t fix it, no one can.

“What if your the unwitting target of a ninja vendetta and he returns tonight to strangle you with his nunchuks?” Gabriel asked, waving his lollipop around to emphasize his point. The man had an unhealthy obsession with candy.

“That’s super, Gabe. Thanks for thinking outside the box on that one. And here I thought I couldn’t get any more freaked out.” 

Gabriel just winks at him. Dean furrowed his brow in consternation. Gabriel then winks at him with his other eyes and Dean backs away slowly. The guy seriously gave him the creeps sometimes. 

“I think I’m gonna go get a new lock at Large Mart. I’ll be back by opening.” 

Ash nodded sagely at him with a wistful look on his face, “Rock on dude.” 

Gabriel just grinned at him maniacally and Dean scurried away before they say anything else creepy. 

~~~

Pulling out the ear piece Jimmy sighs out in relief. That was something at least. At least the intersect couldn’t fall into enemy hands that way. Still, knowing Anna, if she had sent the files to this Dean person, then he was no idiot. He could have backed it all up somehow. He couldn’t just risk letting him walk away with all that information. No, this required more surveillance.

~~~

Large Mart was large, to say the least. It was at least twice the size of Buy More and packed with everything from jumbo sized packs of almonds, to lawn mowers and the latest best selling novels. Dean walked up the cavernous aisles trying to figure out where in the hell the locks would be kept. He spotted another person (he hadn’t seen any since he passed the door greeter) and decided to ask if he might know. 

“Thank God. Excuse me, sir. Do you know where they keep the—”

The man turned around giving him a positively murderous look. When he grinned and Dean swore he saw an extra set of teeth come down over the other set. Flashes went off in his head. Images coming at him faster than thought. And he knew. 

This man was a vampire. 

He also knew that the only way to kill this creature was to cut off his head. He could be slowed down if injected with dead man’s blood and they usually lived in hives. One could become a vampire if you ingested vampire blood and fed on human blood thereafter. Vampires were extremely strong and fast and shouldn’t be approached alone.

This one was also somehow affiliated with the General in the news that he had flashed the day before in the shower. 

The vampire looked him up and down, finding him lacking, “What do you want?” Dean noticed his teeth were gone, leaving the normal set beneath. But he was still a vampire, Dean was sure of it. 

“Uh, nothing.”His voice an octave too high and cracking. “Nothing at all. I was just. Nevermind…” quickly trying not to trip on his own feet as he scuttled down the aisle. Halfway down he stopped, hearing the creatures footsteps behind him. The vampire stops too. 

Gathering himself with a steadying breath he marched around the corner. Once out of sight he rushed to the front of the store until he found a clerk. He opened his mouth to tell her about the man then snapped it shut. Who would believe him? They would lock him up if he told them that man was a vampire buying bolt cutters. In broad daylight. He spotted the man at the cash register, he was smiling and laughing with the clerk, buying colt cutters and a nail gun. Dean decided he was just imagining things. 

And yet he caught a glimpse of a knife handle under the man’s jacket and his trepidation returned. He fled the Large Mart without a glance back. 

 

~~~

Dean Winchester came out of the Large Mart as if he was being pursued. Narrowing his eyes Jimmy watches him like a hawk as he heads back to the Buy More, empty handed. 

“I have eyes on him right now,” Jimmy reports. 

“Okay. It’s done. I want you in the air in an hour,” Uriel orders calmly. 

“But what if he has an external drive, a back up?”

“It’s over Jimmy. The MOL want us out of this. Anna was a WOH, she was one of us and she burned us-”

Jimmy clenched his hands on the steering wheel till his knuckles went white. Mixed emotions warring across his face. 

“They are sending Singer out to deal with this.” Jimmy stiffens, annoyed. “You’re being recalled.”

“Cause of Singer? He’s a burnout and an alcoholic!”

“He’s a killer, Jimmy. Old school.”

Jimmy exhales slowly in frustration. Were they going to kill Dean? Uriel is talking, his baritone softening into a soothing purr. 

“Listen to me. Whatever happened with Anna, you couldn’t have known.” Jimmy’s anger spiked back to full fury at the condescending words. “You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“But I can fix it.” Jimmy intoned, before he could continue. Damn right he could fix it. And without a stupid Hunter doing wet work. This mission required subtlety not the blunt instrument of death. “If there is a back-up, I will find it. Just give me twelve hours.” And he hung up the phone before Uriel could protest, and got out of his car marching once more in the the electronics super store. 

~~~

I am losing my mind, Dean thought burying his head into his hands. He had been playing too many video games late at night. Reading too many horror novels, watching too many monster movies. This wasn’t right. But he knew what he had seen, even without the strange information flashing into his brain, that man had had an extra set of teeth. He hadn’t imagined that, had he? Nor the concealed weapon.

The little bell for service rang and Dean blindly reached out to stop the hand from ringing it twice. 

“Not now, Chuck!” He groaned, then realized the hand wasn’t Chucks. This hand had long cool fingers, with callouses and manicured nails. Not the soft short hands of his best friend. 

He twirled around to find Jimmy Novak staring at him with a little smirk on his face. He slid his offensive hand of the other man’s grinning idiotically. “And you aren’t Chuck,” he observed.

“No, afraid not,” his gravelly voice admitted, amused. 

“Hi. Uh, Jimmy.”

“Hello, Dean,” He greeted, eyes sparkling, voice low. 

“Uh,” he raised a screwdriver from his desk. “Phone trouble again?” His voice hadn’t come out higher than usual, he just had something in his throat.

“Uh, yeah, actually. I’m not sure I’m able to receive calls because,” he looked down, his eyelashes fluttering, “I never got one from you,” he says without skipping a beat. Dean felt his heart flutter in his chest, and a little strangled laugh escaped his lips unbidden. For some reason he can’t think of a single thing to say to this. 

Jimmy leaned up against the counter. “Sorry I had to leave so suddenly yesterday, I had an appointment.”

“Right,” Dean says waving the screwdriver around in the air, then realizing how that looks hides it behind his back. Seriously could he be any more of a complete dork. This guy was interested. Came back to see him of all things. Be cool. 

“Thank you. Would you happen to be free this evening to show me around town?” Dean stared at the man completely taken off guard, the man seemed to stare right into him. 

“Oh, he’s free. He, he is definitely free. Got nothing but time on his hands this guy. He is very, very available. You guys are gonna have a great time.” Chuck chimes in like the voice of God. Dean finally pulls away from Jimmy’s gaze so he can glare at his best friend. Chuck suddenly looks to his left. “What’s that, Mam? Xerox machines? Yeah, I’m on it.” And he disappeared, pursuing an imaginary customer. 

“Apparently my schedule is wide open,” He told the mysterious man. A slow smile spread across the mans face. 

~~~

The rest of the day flies by in a haze, all he can think about is Jimmy and his intense, squinting blue eyes. Not that the rest of him wasn’t pleasing to look at as well. 

Sam was intently reading on the couch when Dean entered, Jess curled up at his side half asleep in her blue bathrobe. She had the graveyard shift at the hospital and was probably about to go to bed. 

“I don’t want to alarm anyone. But I have news,” carefully setting down his backpack as Sam looked up in alarm, Jess opened on eye to look at him. “I have a date!” he says spreading his arms. 

Sam sets down his book sitting up straight at the news, dislodging his girlfriend. “What? Who?”

“Way to go Dean! That’s awesome,” Jess intones sleepily with a gorgeous grin, snuggling into Sam’s lap as if she hadn’t been moved. 

“His names Jimmy,” he tells them, no one looks surprised that it’s a guy. Seriously there were no secrets in this house. “He’s new in town and I’m going to show him around a bit.”

Jess finally opens her eyes, her face contorting into a grimace. “Oh god Dean, what are you going to wear?” Dean looks down at his ridiculous white shirt, gray tie and black pants that are his work attire and shrugs. 

Moments later he finds himself sitting on his bed while Jess rifled through his closet making tsking noises. “Hold on,” she sighed out marching out of his room and down the hall. Dean frowned, but didn’t move. He knows better not to quibble when Jess starts to mother him. She was practically family, Sam and her had been dating for years and he had learned not to piss her off when she was on a mission. 

She comes back with a couple shirts on hangers. “Sam says you can borrow these.”

“I have my own-”

“Trust me Dean,” Jess insisted. 

Sam sighed as he came in, arms folded across his massive chest. “Dude, come on. Jess knows a thing or two about fashion.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to wear your smelly cast offs. Besides your gigantor clothes are hardly going to fit me.”

“Oh, shut up Jerk and try them on.” 

“Bitch.” Dean counters lamely, but snatches the clothes from Jess’s waiting hands. She grinned at him. “Good luck tonight Dean, I think I need to get some sleep.” She gets on her tiptoes and kisses Sam on the cheek, patting his chest then twirls away as if she hadn’t been working for the last 24 hours.

“You got a good one there Sam.” Dean mused when she was safely out of earshot. 

Sam gets a little wistful look on his face. “Yeah, I know.” God the idiot was so in love. “So this Jimmy…He’s nice?”

“Oh yeah, Chuck met her online-”Sam made a face and Dean relented. “I’m totally kidding.”

“I know it hasn’t been easy since-”

“No Hallmark moments Sammy, please.” Dean stopped him holding up a protesting hand. 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Okay. I’ll leave you alone.” And hits him hard on the shoulder. 

When he gets out of the shower and dressed in the clothes Jess chose, Sam is waiting for him with a bouquet of flowers. “They’re leftover from the Party. And don’t forget, no talk about ex-partners.”

Dean placed a stilling hand over his brothers, taking the flowers from him with a little too much force. This was getting ridiculous.. “I’ve got it. No mentioning Jo.” Rolling his eyes as Sam actually pushed him towards his car. “And take the nerd herd car, not the Impala.”

“The Impala is a classic!”

“Maybe, but not that rusted out thing you have out there.”

“I’m fixing it up.”

“Trust me, Dean. Just take the Toyota.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “That was Dad’s car.”

“I know. But it’s loud and you want to be able to hear this guy talk, right?”

“Fine, yes.” 

“Go get him,” Sam quips, smirking.

~~~

Jimmy looked himself over in the mirror making sure none of his knives or guns are visible under his slacks. He even does a little twirl in the mirror to make sure it’s all set. 

“He’s picking me up for our ‘date’,” Jimmy says to the air. 

“You’re on your own, Jimmy. There won’t be back up. I can’t even condone you doing this,” Uriel warned him in his head. 

“I don’t know about this guy, Uriel.”

“Righteous Men don’t get sent top priority secrets, Jimmy.”

There is a knock at the door and Jimmy moves towards the door. “What do I do if he runs?”

“Send him to Heaven,” The order is clear. Jimmy sets his features into a warm smile and opened the door. Dean Winchester stands there in a light green button up shirt that brings out his eyes over a black tee shirt, a nervous smile and a bunch of flowers. Jimmy feels something stir inside him that he had never felt before.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean takes Jimmy to a little Mexican restaurant, complete with an authentic band and even more authentic food. The place is noisy and crowded, but it all seems to fade to the background talking this the strange, sexy stranger.

“So I live with my brother and his girlfriend Captain Awesome,” Dean is telling him, his face animated and slightly flushed, now that he’s got a Margarita under his belt. 

“You actually call her Captain Awesome?” Jimmy asked, bemused.

Dean laughed, “Yeah, everything she does is, well, awesome. Climbing mountains, jumping out of planes, white water kayaking. Flossing.” That makes Jimmy laugh despite himself. It’s like he can’t anticipate what the man will say next, or how his smile will light up his entire face. It makes him uneasy, but it a strangely delightful way. Like the man is a puzzle he is solving.

“You are funny.”

“So people have said,” cocky and irreverent. What was this guy doing working at a chain electronics store? He seemed so much…more… than the life we was choosing to live. 

“That’s good. Cause I am not funny,” Jimmy tells him.

“Is that your big secret then? Cause I have been sitting here trying to figure out what’s wrong with you…”

Jimmy furrowed his brow at first, then relaxed, realizing it was a joke as well “Believe me there is plenty wrong with me.” He tells the man. Some said he had a crack in his chassis. In fact he was disobeying orders as they sat there. Somehow he couldn’t get himself to care about the rules. 

“I was thinking either he’s a demon or he’s really not funny. I was rooting for demon since I’ve never met one before.”

“I am not a demon,” He said flatly, offended by the accusation, then realizing the man was again joking. If he had looked over the data in the intersect he surely wouldn’t be cracking jokes about it. “Though I do come with some history.”

“So this ex, this girl…guy?”

“Guy,” he told him, lying instantly. He needed the man to think he was gay or whatever. Not that he cared one way or another about gender. But he was trying to seduce the man into trusting him. The truth was hardly the place to start. 

“He the reason you moved here from…?” 

“Um, D.C.” Jimmy said, finding a lie quickly. It was sort of true after all. “After I realized that all of my…friends were his friends and that everything reminded me of An-” almost saying her name, he smoothly changed it. “Anais. I needed a change. A big one.” Sorry Anais, he thought wryly. 

“So what about you? What skeletons do you have in your closet? Secrets? Men? Woman?”

“Yeah, well back in college there was one girl…”so he didn’t care about gender either. Interesting. “But that’s all over now. Her restraining order was pretty specific.”

Jimmy smiles at the man, understanding the lie was a deflection. He was just this side of off kilter and irreverent. So he tells him, “I like you, Dean Winchester.” Maybe more than was strictly allowed even. Unable to keep it in. The man actually blushed at him for that comment. Curious. 

Jimmy paid for dinner, despite Dean’s protests, and they escaped the restaurant walking down a pretty tree lined street with lots of sparkling lights and other couples arm in arm walking past them. 

~~~

“Where to next?” Jimmy asked as they left the crowd, finding themselves on a secluded street.

“Do you like music?” Dean asked, cursing himself inwardly for such a stupid question. Like anyone didn’t like music. That was ridiculous.

“I guess so,” Is Jimmy’s perplexing reply. Dean looked over at the man, who was for some reason looking at his feet as they walked. 

“You guess? What’s your favorite band?” Now he was curious. 

Tilting his head up, Jimmy makes a face like he can’t think of one. 

“You don’t have a favorite band?” This was downright blasphemous in his book. 

Jimmy looks away from him. “I’m not funny and I don’t like music. This must be the worst date ever.” 

Dean barely hears him as he has stopped his eyes fixed on the plates of a black limo driving down the street escorted by the police. Images flash by his face again the general, the vampire he saw at the large mart, tomorrow’s date…

“I was expecting you to protest.” Jimmy’s voice cuts through the fog. 

“What? Oh. No! No this isn’t the worst date I’ve ever had. When I was fifteen-”

“You have to reach that far into your dating history?”

“I haven’t dated much recently,” Dean admits, trying to shake the uneasy feelings washing through him. 

 

~~~

Bobby Singer put down his binoculars as Jimmy Novak and the target entered the dance club. Got him. Either Uriel had been lying about having an operative on the ground, or more likely, this one had been in league with Anna Milton. Either way, he knew what his job was now. 

“That’s your mark, Dean Winchester. Director Naomi wants him with a pulse. ‘Til we find out who he’s working for and with, he lives. That trenchcoated WOH scum you can kill.”

His team nods slipping out of the van silently. Bobby smirks and follows them. This would be fun. 

Twenty minutes later he couldn’t believe how wrong he had been. Jimmy was as slippery as an eel, and the best fighter he had ever seen. He had all of his agents incapacitated and bleeding in various corners of the without anyone even noticing there was a fight. Well that was until Bobby decided to take things into his own hands. “Idgits.” He cursed as he passed one of his knocked out men. 

The trenchcoated agent was pulling Dean behind him by the arm. Bobby, the last man standing in this ill fated mission, followed them into the parking lot. He finally caught a good look at the man. Jimmy Novak. Of course. Jimmy, looked back at him and made eye contact. If looks could kill indeed. 

~~~

“Dean, give me your keys,” Jimmy was ordering him as they came up to the Nerd Herder. Dean was unsure why they were suddenly hurrying from the club, but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise. This date was becoming a little bizarre. 

“Um, it’s actually a company vehicle-I’m not technically supposed to let-” The car seemed to open of it’s own volition and Jimmy slid into the drivers seat, leaving Dean stunned standing by the passenger door. It opens and Jimmy is leaning across the seat glaring up at him. 

“Get in the car, Dean,” He growls, a wild look in his eyes. 

Dean feels the adrenaline kick in. “How did you-”

“Get in the car, right now, Dean!” 

Something about the way he says it makes Dean jump to obey. It’s as if his life depended on it. “Jimmy…” he slams the door shut behind him, grabbing for his seatbelt “what is going on?”

Jimmy doesn’t answer, just puts the car into reverse and guns it out of the space. When they get out of the space they are being confronted with a large black van. Instead of honking or waiting, Jimmy just keeps backing up and out of the parking lot while the van ominously follows them. 

Dean had never been in a high speed car chase before, but he was certain that they were not usually performed while driving backwards. 

Dean looks over at Jimmy who is looking at the Van chasing them instead of at the road behind them. 

“Jimmy! You aren’t even looking where you’re going!” Jimmy kept his eyes forward and two more cars swerve around them. The van was gaining. “What is happening? Who are these guys and why are they chasing you?” The van hits the bumper, sending Dean lurching into his seat belt. “I’m going to die!” He realized aloud. 

“Tell me when to turn,” Jimmy growls, teeth bared. 

Dean swivels in his seat watching the road come at them from behind. “Five seconds to the left.”

“Your left or my left?”

“Huh?” This was all too much to process.

“Too late,” he says with a grimace and turns to his left, lining himself up to go forward. It was the wrong choice and the end up going down a set of wide stairs. The car bounces and bumps its way down, passing a pair of stoned skateboarders and somehow hitting the bottom without losing more than a bumper off the car. 

Dean is gripping the ‘oh shit’ handle so tight his entire hand is white. Jimmy turns his whole body to stare at him. “Dean, listen to me. Those men are here to hurt you. They are from the M.O.L. and they are after you.”

“Me? Why are they after me?” Dean tries to calm himself, but just feels the panic rising. “I’m a Supervisor of the Nerd Herd at a Buy More. Maybe one day I will be assistant manager and I don’t even know if I want the position. You-you know what? That isn’t your problem.” He points out the drivers side window. “But that is.”

Jimmy is moving and then the car hits them head on. He manages to swan dive out of harms way into the back seat of the car and is out the door before Dean is. Was he magic or something? 

“Request emergency evacuation,” he says to the air as he pulled Dean after him half running down the street. Dean decides he must be wired up. Jimmy cocks his head to the side and frowns, looking annoyed. 

“We have to move.” He growled at him, eyes flashing.

“No emergency evacuation?” 

“No.”

“Well shit.”

Jimmy tries to hide his smiles, but fails as he grabs his shoulder urging him into a run. “There is a helipad on top of this building. I am requesting an air lift.”

“You think that will happen?”

“We’ll see.”

They went through the glass doors and Jimmy lead them to the stairwell. Dean groaned. 

“Can’t we use the elevator?” Dean asked, the thought of running up twenty flights of stairs being a bit dubious. He wasn’t in that good of shape. 

Jimmy halted, his mind visibly working. Then he shrugs, “Why not?” He hurries them into the lift, pressing the key for the top floor. 

When the doors close, Jimmy turns to him and asks without preamble “How well do you know Anna Milton?” 

The question felt like a punch to the gut. How did Jimmy Novak know Anna Milton? “What?”

“How well do you-”

“How do you know Anna?”

“Like me, she worked for the W.O.H.”

“Which is…”

“Warriors of Heaven.” He explained, completely unhelpfully. 

“A what now?”

“A Warrior of Heaven, Dean. So was Anna. She was my partner.”

Dean just blinked at him, trying to swallow what his erstwhile date was telling him. “Anna was a Warrior of Heaven? I didn’t even know she was religious.”

Jimmy looks at him askance, but gives him a pragmatic answer. “Until she defected,” The elevator dings and the door opens, “again.” He add cryptically. “Did she try an contact you?” he asks as they run to the stairwell. 

“What? Why would she? I haven’t seen her since college,” They reach the door to the roof, and it’s locked. Jimmy crouches down and inserts a strange key. The door opens like magic. “No, wait. She did send me an email…”

“Did you open it?” He asks, looking up from his crouch. 

“Well, yeah, it was a line from Zork…” Standing Jimmy grabs his my the shirt sleeve and onto the roof.

“What is ‘Zork’?” 

“It was a video game we used to play. It was a riddle, and I solved it and then there were pictures. Lots of pictures…” They go around the exit and out to the Helipad. They can here chopper blades in the distance. 

“And you saw them?” Dean nodded, his head feeling fuzzy as he tried to remember. “Did you back up the files? Is there an external drive?”

“Was I not supposed to look at those files?” Dean asks, swallowing heavily. Jimmy’s expression doesn’t bode well.

They both hear the door to the roof open. 

“Dean, you have to trust me.”

“Why?”

“I may have to point my gun at you.” 

A man with a red beard and a fed suit comes running at them gun pointed at Jimmy.

“I’m tired and I am not in a good mood.” The man stated, clearly in a bad mood. “So you Idgits can just cut the crap and give him to me now. He belongs to the us.”

Jimmy raises his gun and points it at Dean.

“Hey!” He growls out. It only hits him a second later that he should be freaked out.

“We get him first,” Jimmy states calmly. Completely non-plussed by the gun pointed at him. “If you try and take him I will kill him.”

“Jimmy…” Dean whimpers.

“Fine. And I’ll take you down just for kicks.”

“You can try.” Dean gets the impression his date wasn’t bluffing about his skills.

They glared at each other and Dean bolts not really picking a direction, just running. The black helicopter was closer now, and Dean could feel the wind off it’s blades. The sound of sirens blaring from far below halts him in his tracks. Images flashed before his eyes again and suddenly it all came together. All the flashes he’d had in the past few days coalescing so that they suddenly formed a clear pattern. 

“They’re going to kill him.” His voice came out steady like he was reading a statement.

The bearded man and his date turned to stare at him. 

“Kill who?” The bearded agent asked, his voice raised now that the helicopter was approaching. 

“General Stanfield. No, they are going to turn him. Look, something is wrong with me okay? I keep getting these sudden…like I’m remembering things I shouldn’t know.” 

“What do you mean, Dean?” Jimmy asks, lowering his gun. His hair blowing about in the artificial wind.

“I don’t know. Like there was a Vampire at the Large Mart today. And last week someone in the MOL intercepted blueprints of a hotel. Oh and the WOH found a vial of vampire blood and schematics for a bomb.”

“So he was working with Anna,” Bobby raised his hand gun to get better aim at him. Dean barely noticed. 

“No Singer, he opened Anna’s email,” Jimmy growled. “Dean, those pictures you saw were encoded with secrets. You saw them, so you know them.”

“There were thousands of them. I watched the display all night.”

“Wait a minute. Are you telling me that ALL of our secrets are in this idgits head?”

Jimmy nodded. 

“Balls,” Agent Singer cursed eloquently, lowering his gun. Jimmy took the opportunity to run over and pull Dean back off the Helipad so the black vehicle could land. He pulled him back to the entrance to the roof where they held conference. 

“Wait, what does that even mean? What is happening to me?” Dean felt completely overwhelmed, like he was going to have a panic attack. This was all too much for one week. 

“Dean, listen. Is there time to stop the bomb?” Jimmy asked, his hair blowing about wildly as the helicopter landed. 

“What? Are you crazy?” He wasn’t even sure what he knew, let alone how to stop it. 

“No, we’re the good guys. We keep people from being maliciously turned into vampires via bomb.”

“Look, I can’t help you. I just fix computers, I’m not one myself! Call Anna, she’s one of you, she’s the one that can save the day!”

A dark look crossed Jimmy’s face. “Anna is dead. She died sending those secrets to you.” Jimmy’s eyes flicker to Singer, who shrugs his shoulders like a mock apology.

“Yeah, and this one is going to follow her if he doesn’t start talking.” The MOL agent threatened, obviously out of his already short supply of patience. 

“Anna is dead?” Despite how much time he had spent hating her over the years, he still felt a deep sadness at this. She hadn’t deserved to die. “I thought you kept people safe.” He shot at Jimmy. 

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at him and Dean actually thought he might possibly kill him with a look. 

“Can we get on with diffusing this vampire blood bomb?” Singer insisted. 

Dean felt himself become irrationally calm under the knowledge of Anna’s death. He had to save these people. 

“The General should be just about to get on stage. It could happen any minute.” 

“What hotel?”

~~~

It only takes a few minutes to get them to the Hotel on foot, easier than taking the helicopter. Dean finds he is out pf breath as they slide into the lobby. 

“Which way, Dean?” Jimmy commands. Dean notices how bad ass he looked when he was in command. He quashed the feeling, it wasn’t exactly the time or place. 

“We aren’t taking him with us; He’s too valuable.”

Jimmy ignores the MOL agent. “Which way, Dean?”

“The easiest way or the fastest?”

“Fastest,” Jimmy commands. 

And Dean takes off running through a fountain and over a table. Singer curses out ‘balls’ again, which was apparently his favorite swear word, but followed right along side Jimmy and in moments they are inside the banquet hall. The General was already on the podium. 

“Where’s the bomb, Dean?” Asked Jimmy at his elbow suddenly. 

They all scanned the room, people sat around thirty large round tables, all in mediocre finery and military uniforms. The General was giving some terrible acceptance speech about bravery and there are white clad waitstaff milling around setting plates of food on tables. 

Dean spots the vampire he saw at the Large Mart. He was standing next to a food cart Dean honed in on it and realized the metal cover was the perfect size to hide the bomb he had seen.

“There,” he points. “And that waiter is the vamp I saw.” 

Jimmy nods to Singer to go get the vamp and pulls Dean towards the cart. Jimmy flips off the metal cover letting it clatter to the ground without ceremony. There was a laptop. He opened the laptop to reveal numbers counting down from two minutes thirty seven seconds. 

People around them started to murmur loudly, and the General stopped his speech, “Ladies and gentlemen there seems to be a situation…” People started talking loudly, many standing up. Bobby returns, with blood on his sleeve and sour expression. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged looking smug. Dean realized he had probably cut the creatures head off in a supply closet and looked at the man with new respect. 

“Disconnect the laptop?” Jimmy asked, pulling Dean back to the present. The one his mind was having a hard time dealing with.

Bobby grunts, “That would just trigger it. I don’t feel like becoming a bloodsucker today.”

“Dean, what else do you remember about the bomb?”

“Ummm, just that it’s designed to hit everyone with vampire blood darts.” 

“Would that even work?” Singer asked Jimmy, skeptically. 

“Vampirism is like a contagion. As long as the blood is from a still living vampire, it could turn people.”

“Well I killed that sonafabitch, so are we done?”

“Assuming that was the vampire whose blood is in the vials. He was probably just the runner.”

 

Dean’s phone went off, screaming out Journey. He lifted the phone to his ear shakily. Jimmy and Singer both glare at him then back to the laptop in dismissal, still arguing over whether the bomb was even a threat anymore. Dean looked at the caller, it was Chuck. He didn’t have it in him to dismiss a call from his best friend. 

“Hey, Chuck!” Everything was surreal and hearing his best friend’s voice might actually have affect of calming him down a little. 

“So…how’s it going?” Chuck asked with a sultry voice. That was less helpful.

“Uh, I’m a little busy at the moment, Chuck.”

“In a good way? Details!” 

“Was there something you needed?” 

“Not really, just finished typing that story up now that my computer is over it’s case of the Demova’s-” Dean stopped listening. 

“I’ll call you later, Chuck,” Dean says as he flips his phone shut as an idea hits him like a ton of bricks.

“I have an idea,” He told the two agents, pushing them aside. 

“This isn’t an Xbox. And you’re not an X-man,” Grunts Bobby, though he lets him crouch in front of the machine anyway. 

“Look, I know that, but we sell this type of laptop at the Buy More. It has a DOS override, unlike more of the new machines,” The timer reads 00:29 when the dos program loads over it covering the countdown. Dean types quickly, bring up a search engine and typing in Irene Demova.

“Porn?” Agent Singer asks incredulous. Dean ignores him, knowing full well what will happen next. The page loads and pop ups start appearing all over the screen, suddenly the computer screen freezes completely glitching out and going dark. 

“I did it! That virus completely shuts down this type of computer. The patch only came out late this afternoon, so there is no way the vamp would have had time to update his computer in time. I defused a real bomb! I defused… what if I had been wrong…” Dean feels all the blood drain from his face and the bile rises in his throat. 

“Don’t puke on the bomb, Winchester,” Singer grunts, placing a blood spattered hand on his shoulder. Dean does his best not to faint as well.

 

~~~

 

Agent Novak and Agent Singer square off in the courtyard of the hotel while Dean sits himself down wearily on the fountain edge, having been shuffled out of the ballroom by the clean-up crew. 

“He’s coming with me,” they both intone, pointing at Dean. 

Singer spoke first, “What if this was just a fluke?” 

“What if it isn’t? What if he can stop something even bigger?” Jimmy retorts. 

“Fine! Drop him in a psych tank. He can feed us information as necessary.”

“Singer, we don’t know how this works, or what triggers the information, or even how it’s possible he can have all that intel in his head. He could crack wide open.”

“Not my job. I break things, I don’t fix them.”

“What about his life? His job, his friends, his family.” 

“Wait, what about my brother?” Dean asks, suddenly alert and on his feet. He steps between the two agents. 

“We were just—”

“No, no, no, no, you listen here. You leave my family and my friends out of this.”

“We’ll see,” Agent Singer sneers out. 

“Look, Anna sent that email to me. I’m the one remembering secrets. Which means you have to listen to me. Both of you. And right now I’m going home.” 

“No you’re not.” Agent Singer actually grabs him by the arm to pull him away. 

Dean pulls himself out of the older man’s grip. “You need me.” He tells them plainly, looking from one to the other. They both went silent and Dean just walked away from them. 

He was no where near home and his company car had been totaled. He was going to have a great time explaining that to Big Rufus in the morning. It was late, probably three or four in the morning. So he walked himself to the beach, it was right there after all. He had no where else to go and a lot to process. 

He kicked off his shoes as he approached the sand and walked out to sit just above the tide line. 

He watched the sunrise. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he done that. Especially from the beach. What had he been doing with his life? Cursing Anna for ruining his career and stealing his girl had gotten him nothing but a dead end job and a room in his sisters apartment. 

And what did this all mean for him now? He didn’t want to be whisked away to live as a human computer in a cell. He certainly couldn’t put Sam or Chuck or even Captain Awesome in danger. One thing was for sure. If he was going to live to see another day, then he sure as hell should stop wasting it. 

So he watched the sun come up over the horizon and hoped it wasn’t his last as a free man.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean doesn’t jump even though he hadn’t heard the man approach. He squinted up at Agent Novak, admiring his beauty one last time. Surely it was all over for him now.

“How long have you been watching me?” Dean asked as Jimmy sank down next to him, crossing his legs in one smooth motion, seemingly oblivious to the sand getting all over his nice clothes. 

“All night.” He admitted, watching the horizon while Dean stared at his profile.

Dean nods at the information, not actually surprised. “There’s nowhere I can run is there?”

“Not from us,” Jimmy Novak, Warrior of Heaven agrees. “Talk to me, Dean.”

“Yesterday I was making eleven bucks an hour fixing computers. Now, apparently I am one. I just can’t figure out why Anna would do this to me. Why she chose me.”

Now the man looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Don’t you think you are worthy?”

“What are you going to do to me?” Dean asks, looking at his hands instead of worrying about his worthiness. “What happens now?”

“For now, we are letting you continue with your life. We’ll protect you, and you will work for us. In secret.”

“And my brother? Jess? Chuck? Are they in danger?” Jimmy just looks out over the ocean and doesn’t answer. It is answer enough. 

“Tell them nothing. It will keep them safe.” Somehow Dean knew that was easier said than done. “And Dean, do one thing for me?”

“What?”

“Trust yourself. You did good out there today.”

~~~

When they dropped him off at his house he found a brand new Nerd Herd Toyota waiting in his usual spot. At least he didn’t have to drive the barely functioning Impala. One less thing to worry about. Though he felt a little wary of the gift, he also felt like it was their fault it had been wrecked.

He also put in his application for Assistant Manager. After all, what was scary about a promotion when he had just been in a high speed chase and diffused a bomb. 

“Didn’t think you’d apply, son,” Rufus didn’t even look up from his computer screen as Dean placed the application papers in his inbox.

“I think I’m ready for this, Big Rufus, and what it means. Responsibility, leadership-”

“Save it for the interview, Winchester.” Rufus studiously ignored him as he bit into his jelly donut and read over some papers in his hand. “Oh and go train the new green shirt.”

“Sure thing,” Dean complied turning on his heel and almost walked straight into the new guy. Who also happened to be Agent Singer. His name tag proclaiming him to be ‘Bobby.’

He caught movement in the corner of his eye and saw Jimmy marching into the store purposefully. Spotting Dean he marched toward him wearing a tan trench coat and the same blue tie as the first day he met him. For some reason the combination triggers something and he gets a flash.

A small clip of security footage. There is a man running across the screen. Jimmy appears out of nowhere a long silver blade in his hand. He plunges it into the man’s heart. There are strange lights emitting from the man, then Jimmy turns to the camera and the feed turns to static. 

By the time the flash is over, the two agents are standing several feet apart, Dean in the middle, while they glare at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, hope you enjoyed that! It will get smuttier down the line. Please leave feedback! :)


End file.
